Ice Road
by HarmonySoundown
Summary: What did Fubuki's parents want to do before the avalanche struck? Adopt a sister! Now how does Fubuki cope with Miwa? And does Atsuya's spirit haunt Fubuki anymore? I don't own Inazuma Eleven, just Miwa and the plot.
1. Prolouge A LETTER AND A SISTER

**You guys wanted it, and I would've lost inspiration, so here it is: **

**Fubuki's sister's story!**

**OK, so read and enjoy!~**

**And review!**

* * *

><p>It was the first day of winter in Hokkaido. Fubuki Shirou, the ace striker and the best defender of Hakuren Junior High stepped out of his little cottage. Sticking out his tongue, he tasted the first few snowflakes.<p>

He ran back into the house, eager to put on his outdoor clothes and go skiing, skating, or just play in the snow.

As he slipped on his jacket, he put together a phrase and sang, "It's gonna be a white Christmas we're celebrating, no one's ever gonna be alone." Then he remembered he was going to be spending the Christmas alone like every year. His smile dimmed.

Just as he was making the first snowman on his doorstep to hang his Merry Christmas sign, the mailman came.

To a normal person, a mailman wasn't a rare sight, but Fubuki rarely got any letters, and his only existing relative could visit him anytime.

"Letter for you, Shirou," the mailman smiled. He was a regular at Fubuki's, since he liked dropping by every day to chat for a minute or so with the boy, and tell him there weren't any letters.

He handed the letter to Fubuki and left. "More parcels nowadays. Sorry."

Fubuki said bye, then he sat down on the porch next to the half-finished snowman to read the letter.

He was surprised to find out that the letter was from an orphanage. After all, he had never been in one – he had been picked up by his relative two days after the avalanche. One of the two days was spent in the orphanage, but he didn't live there.

"Dear Fubuki-san,

Remember me, the orphanage manager? Well, there's been something I didn't tell you from before.

Right before the accident (I'm sorry I had to mention that) you parents were going to pick up your sister.

They decided to adopt a little girl. But then the accident happened.

Since you're now 15, I think I can leave her to you.

Her family name isn't mentioned, but her name is Miwa. She's 8 years old. Please take good care of her; she tends to get a lot of bruises and cuts and such.

Please come and collect her as soon as possible, maybe in three days?

Yours sincerely,

The Snow Hope Orphanage manager "

Fubuki's mind was whirling. A sister? However was he going to manage with a sister? But still, it could be fun, like how he had been older brother to the feisty little Atsuya…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: O_o Fubuki has a sister -<strong>

**Fubuki: Hey! You forced her on me!**

**Me: Sorry... BUT YOUR PARENTS ADOPTED HER IT'S NOT MY FAULT**

**So, R & R minna!~**


	2. Ch 1 The appearance of a friend

**OK guys here's the first chapter of Ice Road :D**

**So here it is. R and R minna~**

* * *

><p>Remembering that Gouenji had a little sister too, he phoned him.<p>

"Gouenji?"

"Yes?" came the ace striker's voice over the phone.

"I – well it's a long story, but it's – to make it short I have a sister."

He could hear the amused voice. "Really, Fubuki. Since when did you have a sister?"

"Apparently when I was really small my parents decided to adopt her and now I'm old enough so I'm supposed to take care of her?" Fubuki asked helplessly.

Suddenly Gouenji asked, "Where in Hokkaido are you?"

Fubuki answered quickly.

"You're in luck," Gouenji said.

"Huh?" Fubuki asked, but the ace striker had hung up.

A few minutes later, when Fubuki was still pondering over what he should do, he heard the ringing of a bicycle bell.

He looked up.

There, as large as life, was Gouenji Shuuya, the Flame Striker of the Inazuma Japan and Raimon Eleven, grinning which was an unusual sight.

"Go-gouenji!" Fubuki gasped. "Why are you here?"

Gouenji shrugged. "I have relatives in these parts, and luckily they live close enough. Now, what's the matter?"

Fubuki sighed and handed him the letter.

Gouenji scanned it and returned it to him. "Wow, that must've been sudden," he remarked.

"Sure is," Fubuki agreed. "How long can you stay here?"

Gouenji thought a bit and replied, "Until dark. If I'm not home by eight my dad will kill me, or he'll call the police, and Yuka will make a big fuss. Why?"

"I want you to come with me to the orphanage."

At the orphanage, Fubuki clutched the letter anxiously. How did his new sister look like? Would she be naughty or would she be nice?

The orphanage manager walked out to greet them. "Fubuki Shirou, I presume?"

Fubuki nodded. "This is my friend, Gouenji. I hope you don't mind him here."

The orphanage manager smiled warmly and said, "The more the merrier."

When Fubuki and Gouenji made themselves comfortable in the manager's room, the manager started to tell him about Miwa.

"She's a feisty little thing and she always gets hurt trying to play soccer. But she brings a lot of joy to our orphanage. Would you like to see her now?"

Fubuki nodded. Gouenji looked at his nervous friend and reassured him, "If you can't handle her, I can."

"Miwa!" the manager called. "Your onii-chan Fubuki is here!"

"Fubuki," he added. "I suggest that you stand up so Miwa knows that you're Fubuki, or else she might get mixed up with you and your friend. "

Fubuki nodded, and stood up quietly. Finally, the moment.

He could hear a girl's happy giggling as she was running down the corridor as someone – a lady's voice – called, "Miwa! You're wanted!"

Fubuki was surprised to find out that sounded like… Hitomiko.

And indeed it was Hitomiko. She chased Miwa into the room, breathless, and looked shocked at the sight of her former team members. She tried to regain her dignity and said, "Hi Fubuki. And Gouenji."

"What are you doing here?" Fubuki asked.

Hitomiko shrugged. "Well, I volunteer at various orphanages, and the kids just seem to love me."

Gouenji gave Fubuki a knowing smile, thinking of the days when Hitomiko was the coach and how strict she was on winning.

"Oh. Here. MIWA!" Hitomiko hollered.

Finally the girl responded. "Coming!"

Fubuki held his breath.

Miwa stepped in.

Fubuki held in a gasp.

Miwa was cute. She had light green locks and sparkling brown eyes, and she had a pretty candy floss pink dress on today.

But one of her arms had a cast on it, and her knees were bruised. Her face was scraped a bit, and her dress was a bit grass stained and muddy.

* * *

><p><strong>OKKKKKKKKKKK this was a slightly GouFubu one LOL<strong>

**AND HITOMIKO-KANTOKUUUUUU**

**okok I should just hide and be a Hitomiko fangirl forever LOL**

**so, R and R minna!**


End file.
